


为玻璃温室抱拥的笼中鸟

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	为玻璃温室抱拥的笼中鸟

为玻璃温室抱拥的笼中鸟

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|R-18，有较为详细的性行为描写；Thomas Arclight（Ⅳ）视角；Christopher Arclight（Ⅴ）/天城快斗（详细的性行为描写）；有少量Thomas Arclight（Ⅳ）/Micheal Arclight（Ⅲ）（基本无差）；轻根据个人状况选择是否阅读。

01  
第一次和天城快斗大打出手时，在进攻前, Ⅳ高傲地昂首：“这就当做打招呼了，收下吧，快斗！”

他当然有资格高傲，比起当时依旧被父亲蒙在鼓里的快斗，他知道得太多了。多到足以俯视对方，多到感情无处可去，以至于对对方超出痛恨——

托马斯•阿克雷德曾经真切地同情过天城快斗。

02

他们全家再度汇合后，先于异地更换了姓名并注册新的身份。接着，回到心城准备开始复仇时，托马斯或者说Ⅳ曾经数次从亚麻金色头发的小男孩口中得到关于天城父子的片段。内容过于骇人和离奇，所以哪怕是只言片语或一时兴起的小故事，都让听众难以忘却。

玉座在挑选复仇用的据点时，相中了高级酒店的顶层复式套房。除了喜欢能够站在房间内便与仇人居住的心之塔对望之外，也是欣赏能够将整个市区一览无余的观景台，以及对着顶层套间独有的玻璃温室一见钟情。

套房里镶嵌的这颗精巧的高空钻石里充满了亚热带的植物，还有蝴蝶和小小的溪水环流设置在其中。天幕从玻璃连接的骨架处填充进来，含着日光和云的蓝色肌腱与韧带乖巧又顺服的与精美的人造骨骼相贴。温室里杜鹃花和白桔梗恰到好处的绽放着，衬着远处的青空和浅黄色的细石，像是巨鲸骨骼上生出的海藻。白色桌椅停在树荫下，雕花细腻，日光洒落到适合的角度时，会在人工培植的可爱青苔上留下漂亮的图案阴影。

但它们都不是玉座的最爱。小个子的男孩一眼相中的，是温室里那只华美的落地鸟笼。一对金丝雀在其中依偎着，它们歌唱，飞了又落，时不时靠着彼此休憩。

很美的鸟，但或许它们已经疯了，Ⅳ看着那对在笼中互相打理羽毛的鸟嘟哝着，不然它们怎么能忍受被关起来呢？

“不是哦，Ⅳ。”玉座放下茶杯，慢悠悠的走到他的身后背手站定，“这种鸟是只能活在笼子里，被放出去的话就会死。它们是人工培育的种类，没有野外生存能力。”

自从入住这里，玉座似乎衍生出了奇怪的嗜好。他喜欢把下午茶搬到温室里来品尝，但是他要求的陪伴对象却并不是对他顺从的Ⅴ或者最能让他开心的Ⅲ，是他在平时训斥最多的Ⅳ。Ⅳ不懂，为什么玉座要让他来，也想不明白，为什么在这个巨大的玻璃牢笼里喜怒无常的玉座仿佛变了一个人：他温柔又耐心，看着笼子里的鸟儿时，甚至口气还能再柔软几分。

他就像真正的拜隆•阿克雷德。托马斯无数次在下午茶时这么想，可这句他从没出口过。

现在，玉座用欣赏宝石的眼神看着两只金丝雀歌唱，他跟着鸟鸣轻轻哼歌。然后在日光下，缓缓转头过来。Ⅳ看到他露出来的眼睛被日光映成透明色，小男孩的声音很轻：

“生即在笼中，当然不会知道笼子的存在意味着什么。”

薄云从太阳前飘走，一瞬间日光突然变强。笼子围栏投下的阴影结实地显现在Ⅳ的皮靴和袖口，爬行的条纹从浅灰突然变成铁色。玉座笑了，看着Ⅳ招手：“我要先回房间了。Ⅳ，你要记得收拾茶具。”

03

Ⅳ知道很多关于快斗的事情，在还对仇恨一无所知时，就从克里斯哥哥来福利院探望时于他的言语间知道；在复仇开始前，则从Ⅴ的战术分析和讲解中听到了更多。可还有一些，是Ⅴ和Ⅲ都不知道的，来源于玉座在温室里唯独对他一人的讲述。

其中最让人震惊的秘密，在Ⅳ和Ⅲ与快斗的初次遭遇战前几日被吐露。

“Ⅴ和快斗之间曾经的纠葛、所有的浪漫都并不是意外，全是菲卡诱导的结果。”玉座放下茶杯，寥寥数语就在Ⅳ的心湖里投下重磅炸弹。

“什，什么……意思？” Ⅳ的手抖了一下，没放稳的茶杯和瓷盘碰撞发出脆响。Ⅴ在此前已经无数次讲过快斗的事情，他不认为自己的兄长会在父亲面前撒谎。

“这不奇怪。Ⅴ自己也不知道这件事——更何况，他对快斗那点残存至今幻想，还是会影响他看清菲卡的计谋的。”玉座笑了，露出的半边眼还挑了眉。

“那可是天才科学家菲卡博士，你觉得他做事会有多大疏漏？他可是会把备用计划从B写到Z的男人。没有什么‘意外’逃得过他的预料。”小男孩的手指点在自己的脸侧，语气轻松的引导还未消化冲击的Ⅳ，开始了一场漫长又匪夷所思的故事之旅。

Ⅴ当局者迷，但是玉座并不。克里斯还对曾经的过往抱有无法撇开的留恋，可是拜隆已死，亡者不会被七情六欲蒙住眼睛。当剔除了感情，只去看动机和结果的时候，一具被偶然和不幸的命运包裹的白骨便缓缓露了出来，冷眼旁观的玉座以理性作为硫酸融化残存的温情后，阴谋和利用曾生长过的痕迹，便在骨骼上明晃晃地展露。

“父亲们相识十几年里都从未谋面的孩子们，在其中一方的父亲成了牺牲品之后没多久，两边的长子居然那么巧的在研究所里散着步就相遇了——你觉得这‘相遇’是不是太及时和准确了？”

Ⅳ觉得，玉座的语气好像要唱赞歌：“一个做事周密的科学家，就算疯了，他也不会忽视牺牲品的儿子这个潜在威胁的。但在戒备的前提下，直接开除掉Ⅴ太显眼，简直就是高调宣布自己就是事故的始作俑者；阻拦Ⅴ调查则看起来会不正常，毕竟出于表面上对前同僚的情义，他也不能对Ⅴ执意打探父亲下落的要求表达反对。所以这时候，有其他事情来分走Ⅴ的注意力，让他‘心甘情愿’的因为精力不足而放慢调查速度，才是最高明的应对方法。”

“对于一个丧父未久，又失去了弟弟，被无力感包裹的孤单少年来讲……没有什么比一个同样寂寞的同龄人更好了。如果这还是个会拿憧憬眼神看着他，又向他求助，甚至还会对他产生依赖的孩子，就更加是个完美的材料。”

Ⅴ在低谷中会遇见快斗根本不是什么美妙的命中注定。

克里斯托夫和天城快斗的从第一次凝视彼此起，就都被暗中是安排好的情节。手握最高决定权的大人要暗中引导两个孩子太容易了：只要以阳斗的固定治疗时间变更和克里斯的工作休息时间调整为借口，以天气适宜户外活动和除庭院外其他休息区因检修暂不开放为引导，将他们同时诱导入一个能发现对方的地方就够了。机构内当时的未成年人寥寥无几，数次在同一个地方偶遇，不可能不引起彼此的注意。

菲卡算得很好：面对需要关爱、年纪境遇又和自己不在身边的弟弟差不多的快斗，几次巧遇过后，克里斯终于忍不住开口搭话。而更好的地方在于，正在渴望成长又求助无门的快斗，自然而然向当时比他成熟又有能力的克里斯伸出了求助的手。这时候只要在他们请求练习场地和教学时间的时候，由主管成年人们表示一下不反对，那么菲卡期待的，完全有利于自己计划的师生关系便如预期一样自己成长起来了。

年轻的孩子们因为握着对方的手而欣喜，并未预感到这会是一场大人策划出的阴谋。自此，两边当事人都被蒙在鼓里，开始做了一个以年计算，互舔伤口的美梦。他们根本不知道彼此的手是被安排着才有了第一次交握，甚至后来会眷恋上对方手心的温度，也在上位者的意料之中。

于是分离到来时，会流泪的只有不知自己身为提线木偶的两个当局者。

“为将来能够进行狩猎而运行的人才培育项目组一直存在。所以能替代快斗作为NO.猎人的备选者远不止个位数，快斗只恰好是最好用的，又恰好是菲卡的孩子。”玉座对着Ⅳ笑，语气依旧轻描淡写。

菲卡并不畏惧克里斯查到真相的那一天，也并不担忧自己的两个孩子会因此遭到不测。

如果克里斯教导快斗没有成效，甚至快斗被指导者怀着恨意报复性的故意教到废掉，也不过菲卡手下多了一张名为快斗的无用牌。如果能让快斗在诸多竞争者中脱颖而出那是最方便，这样用于狩猎的工具便因为阳斗的关系自带了有血缘锁链的忠诚。

克里斯原本用于查找父亲失踪真相的精力如菲卡期待的一样，不由自主地转嫁了很大一部分到对快斗的指导里。调查的进度因此不得不一拖再拖，他查明真相的那一天自然会被推迟到来。这些全部都被研究机构的最高领导者看在眼里。毕竟将研究所最高领导者的孩子放在他身边，就理所当然有理由在这个未成年的导师身边明里暗里布下眼线与监控。

菲卡虽然疯狂，却也精确地运转着。对克里斯，他用快斗一点点磨掉他的时间和感情，到爆发那天之前便让他被自己和快斗交织的情感困住和削弱。至于快斗，则无论成果如何，甚至无论真相暴露时快斗会不会因为克里斯而受伤，对于疯狂的研究者来说都是稳赚不赔的安排——天城快斗早就于他不是必要之物，即使他与自己血脉相连。

当克里斯知道了真相时，如果他已经与快斗有了良好的关系，以他的个性势必将对快斗因挣扎于感情难以真的下手；即使万一克里斯真的在暴露实情时理智脱轨，盛怒之下将快斗做了仇恨的牺牲品，菲卡也不在乎——可以接替快斗收集NO.的人选，在克里斯参与的实验里早已有了累积。至于小儿子阳斗，克里斯的本性和对幼弟感情深厚的双重保险下，让他再如何失控也无法对太年幼的孩子下手，所以就算教导快斗时有所接触也无妨。

看似不合理的情节，命运般的刚刚好，仿若领导者疏忽大意之下才得以偷偷发展的关系——不存在的，全部都不存在。科学家最擅长的就是创造条件，让偶然在规则和定理的辅助下，被引导为必然降生。

“必然结果”里当然也包括快斗对老师在师生之外生出的信赖和情愫。对菲卡而言这部分根本无关紧要，所以任由他长子的感情依附在大人们布置出的虚假境遇里生长，至于破碎到来他的心会跟着化为齑粉一事，快斗从来也没得到过任何预告。少年懵懂的初恋暧昧又模糊，甚至没能来得及学会倾诉自己的真心，所有存在的痕迹便在暴雨肆虐后无影无踪。

“快斗真是可怜，他回忆里那点被克里斯给予的温情，从头到尾全都着床在菲卡为了自己卑劣的野心造出来的‘偶然’上。到现在，他都不知道自己珍藏的漂亮宝石，是父亲随手扔下的廉价塑料珠打磨出来的吧。真想看看他目睹‘克里斯老师’的背叛证据时，仅存的幻想也被粉碎掉的绝望。”

“毕竟，克里斯走后，他身边再没有一个同路人了——所以他至今一直处于骗局中不肯抽身呢。这么深情的食材，不细细品尝太过可惜。”

玉座转过头直视着Ⅳ，而后目光越过他，看向他背后笼子里那对金丝雀。

“Ⅴ也是一样。他分明还对菲卡豢养的漂亮金丝雀有着自己都没察觉的幻想。没关系的，他亲手把小鸟做成标本时，就知道曾经他捧在手心唱歌的珍宝也不过是冷掉的一团蛋白质。”

小小的孩子突然收回目光，眼神落在Ⅳ脸上，堪称温柔：“我只是向你陈述些……我觉得你有权知道的事实，并不是在说我不信任你，Ⅳ。”

“我知道，玉座。”他看着那张铁面具上装饰的红眼睛回答，没有看玉座的眼睛。

父亲，我知道。这并不是不信任自己的孩子——您恐怕已是谁都不信。托马斯咬了咬嘴唇，低头喝茶掩盖自己的表情。

但……只要，只要您不亲口对我说出来，我便依旧相信着您。我愿意继续为您赴汤蹈火，直至将过去的您唤回或此身因罪孽湮灭于地狱。

玉座随后起身先行一步，要Ⅳ收拾好茶具。在Ⅳ低头时，听见小男孩开口：“啊，对了。你不在的时候呢，米歇尔说自己有感兴趣的东西，我就让他先一个人出去散步了。现在房间里除了你我之外，就只有克里斯还在哦。”

Ⅳ并不明白玉座为什么要告诉他这个。玉座也没有解释，对他像是真正的小朋友一样摆摆手就笑着离开了。温室里恢复了宁静，一只蝶落在茶壶口上汲取珍贵的矿质与水源时，鸟鸣在Ⅳ背后突然响起，惊飞了漂亮的蝴蝶。Ⅳ看着那只蝴蝶跌跌撞撞的铺向温室的天顶，又在撞上透明的笼子后狼狈翻滚着落入花丛。漂亮的白瓷茶具在他的手里发出细小的磕碰脆响，他停下动作。

在玉座指出快斗至今一直深处骗局的那一瞬，我不由自主的感到悲哀。快斗狩猎无辜人的灵魂，我陷害无冤无仇的对手——我们同样都是被自己的父亲利用的人，为了家人而默默接受满身污秽。我知道，知晓这些之后我仍恨他，因为他是始作俑者的儿子和曾绊住兄长的罪人。但我明白，至少我们两人之间在罪孽上没有谁有俯视对方的资格。

在得知了过往真相的那一刻，我同情兄长。也是真心的同情天城快斗。

04

Ⅳ昂起首，在初次遭遇中便用卑劣的言辞和血亲的苦难刺激的快斗。然后他被打到满盘皆输。

当他咬着牙从地上爬起来，看快斗虽然胜利却拿不到战利品的不甘样子，他又觉得扳回一城。就在他想要再骂回去的时候，父亲的纹章从背后将他打断带走。他只来得及在被彻底转移走之前，听见兄长的声音从对面的阶梯上隐约传来，但看不到快斗对此的反应。

之后他搂着不知想什么还在出神的Ⅲ，一起等着兄长回来。Ⅴ并没花费多少时间便来与他们汇合，神色一如往常。Ⅳ因为刚刚的落败还满心窝火，不由得想要开口找茬。

“这次，不会再被他们抓到什么线索吧，Ⅴ？毕竟，我们可是要回据点的，被追到了可就不好了。”

Ⅳ一转头，看见先他一步抛出问题的玉座正饶有兴味的盯着Ⅴ。

“没有。不可能。”银发男人神容平静，语气恭敬的回答。

玉座点点头，带着他们一行人反回。Ⅳ没有再去看Ⅴ，因为Ⅲ显然有心事，正下意识的抓着他的袖子不放。他默不作声的反手握住弟弟的手。

只是同情过罢了。同情又能改变什么？

05

然而我没想到自己对快斗的同情如此短命，只到我听到他和克里斯共处一室的那刻。

他们跟着玉座返回酒店顶层。Ⅳ在床铺上听着Ⅲ在床上辗转难眠，最终起来穿好衣服轻手轻脚地一个人跑出去吹风，但他始终没有动。米歇尔是和他一起长大的、亲密无间的兄弟。即使是现在，如果他需要，一定会向自己开口。

他半梦半醒地过了一夜，梦里有天城兄弟呼痛的声音，还有米歇尔迷惑的脸，和长兄沉默的背影。在将醒之际，他好像看到了曾经的父亲那件漂亮的碧色风衣，可当他醒来时，眼前只有自己奋力伸出的手和窗外阴沉的天空。

下雨了。

Ⅲ早早起来便出了门，Ⅴ将自己关在房间内。Ⅳ沉默着洗漱后胡乱塞了点食物，然后按时去温室里准备陪伴玉座和他的下午茶。推开门后，Ⅳ却看到白色的桌椅前空无一人。玉座站在不远处的鸟笼前，听见他进门头也不回的下命令：

“Ⅳ，叫客房服务。这需要他们来处理一下。”

Ⅳ一愣，然后越过小男孩的背影，他看见笼子的地面上躺着一只金丝雀。鸟的羽毛都已经失去了光泽，显然是已死去有了时候。

他满足了玉座的要求，依命行事。看着工作人员来来往往，程序性的挂着和蔼的微笑接受对方的道歉和处理方法。铁门打开，死去的鸟被包裹起来送走。处理过程中Ⅳ不由地注意到了那只还活着的金丝雀，它立在高处，对于自己曾日夜依偎的同伴似乎并无挂念。在牢笼被打开时，也没有丝毫想要逃离的欲望，甚至连扇动翅膀都没有。

在笼子里诞生的鸟，或许早在诞生之初就接受了自己的宿命。

玉座看着鸟尸被清理，等温室再度剩下他们两人时，直接示意Ⅳ将冷了的茶倒掉。他看了看天空，随后吩咐Ⅳ再泡一壶新茶到自己的房间，之后不必再陪他。

“给我泡壶茶就好。另外，Ⅴ在房间里这件事，你要好好记住哦。”

Ⅳ依他的意思做了，虽然后一句他没听懂是什么意思。但玉座心血来潮的时候向来很多，而他又并不喜欢过多揣测。

他忙完了后，走到大厅吧台给自己倒了一杯冰水。就在他刚刚将冰块放进杯子里时，杯壁上飞速地掠过了一道不寻常的反光。Ⅳ警觉地抬头，环视四周，然后看向高高的落地窗，随后他转身就跑向二楼，顾不得冰水摇摇晃晃后翻在水槽中。

这里是高层，一闪而过的反光绝非正常。一定是有什在从空中接近他们所在的房间，才会有光在阴天里恰好被反射到他的眼前。而Ⅳ立即想到，资料里快斗用于辅助狩猎的那台AI是具有飞行辅助功能的。

Ⅳ心里一惊。昨天他们刚刚和快斗正面冲突了。别是对方已经查到了他们的住处，现在就要提前动手。他急匆匆跑上二层，他们三兄弟的房间在这里，只有父亲一人的房间在一层。按照刚刚光来的角度大致推算，不请自来的入侵者应是落在他们三兄弟房间共通的露台上。

Ⅳ先开了自己和Ⅲ房间的门，窗户闭锁，通向露台的门也锁死着，房内空无一人。当他转身想去拍兄长房门的时候，他刚刚抬起手，就听见了一声细小的开窗声。他顿住了。

玉座说Ⅴ在房间里就一定在。以Ⅴ的警觉，即使在睡眠中也不会松懈到有人入侵而毫无察觉。入侵者即使再大胆，也不可能不顾触发酒店的警报系统的可能性直接强闯。但是，在如此高的层数，又是阴雨天，他的兄长应该没有理由需要打开窗户。

那么……可能性只有一个了——Ⅴ开锁迎接了入侵者。

Ⅳ感觉到自己的手在抖。他屏息将手放下，深呼吸后隔着门仔细听：门内传来了窗户关上的声音和细小的争执声，而后，有谁去了盥洗室又立刻反身出来。Ⅳ咬住嘴唇，轻手轻脚地从房门前移开回到自己的房间，然后试着打开了房间联通盥洗室的门——复式结构的顶层酒店的二层里，Ⅳ和Ⅲ所在的这间和Ⅴ所在的房间之间，盥洗室是共用的，所以能够相通。

此刻盥洗室内空无一人，盥洗室与Ⅴ房间相通的门却被留了一条缝隙。光从那溜进黑暗里，带着无比诱人的神秘。

Ⅳ在离开Ⅴ房门前时，听到了清晰的房门落锁声。但百密一疏，此刻毛巾架上被扯歪的毯子和留下的门缝，说明Ⅴ是急匆匆取了毯子就离开的，盥洗室和自己房间之间没有锁上——他以为自己的两个弟弟此刻都不在房间内，一个出门了一个正在陪着父亲喝茶，所以他疏忽了这道门锁。

而Ⅳ并不清楚自己为什么刚刚不去直接拍兄长房间的门，好搅乱这场秘密会面。是莫名的笃信快斗不会对兄长下手吗？还是好奇他们对峙的情境？甚至是对他们彼此之间那些残存的过往和被迫的欺瞒有着同情作祟？

Ⅳ说不清楚。他听见细微的争吵——在这比在门口听得清楚得多——他不由得靠过去，在靠近之后，他发现自己能从门缝里正好看见房间内的兄长和快斗。

那两个人正站在一条长毛毯边上，快斗那台辅助AI机器人似乎被停机了。结合刚刚的争吵和脚步移向盥洗室的声音，Ⅳ不难猜出自己开始窥视前的剧情：天城快斗在雨天里突然降落在露台上，Ⅴ惊吓过后将对方拉进来，然后匆匆去取了浴巾。他把浴巾披在快斗身上给他擦雨水，之后Ⅴ在自己单方面的沉默中继续着擦拭，直到现在。

“现在我是不会对你怎么样，也没什么好说。清算是迟早的，你不用急。”Ⅴ在快斗身体半干的时候头也不抬的开口，边说着边将另一条浴巾盖在快斗头上给他擦头发。

“现在不是说话的时间和地点，擦干了你就赶紧离开。我这次可以当没有看到你。”

这就是Ⅴ说出的最后一句算得上交谈的话——因为做爱在下一秒突然发生，快斗直接扯掉了他给自己擦头发的浴巾，咬住他的嘴唇。

Ⅳ震惊的看着快斗将自己的兄长直接掐着脖子按倒，两人一起跌落时发出闷响。银色的长发随着两人倒地的动作飞扬起来，而后随着主人和入侵者一起陷入白色的长毛毯里。

快斗吻了Ⅴ，或者说他的克里斯。在毛绒地毯上——克里斯喜欢温度稍高一点的干燥环境，所以在微凉的雨天他开了一条电热毯。

“跟你的事情留到复赛去！现在停手——”克里斯试图推开快斗，然而下一秒就被扼住下颌粗暴的深吻。

快斗显然不会接吻，克里斯则在他身下反抗着，毫无配合。在抗拒和撕扯中，Ⅳ看到兄长的喉结滑动，显然是在完成一个吞咽的动作。而后快斗将唇舌撤开，一道银丝短暂地被拽出又扭断。

“你给我……吃了什么？”克里斯喘息着问他。

“辅助药物，也不是什么大不了的东西。它只是能帮我更好地得到接下来我想要的。”快斗也在喘息，可是他看克里斯的眼神像是一头执拗的野兽，“我也不是来找你说阳斗的事情的，毕竟你也清楚，你昨晚的所作所为让你根本不配念他的名字——”

快斗的眯起眼，咬牙让自己停止低吼。

“现在，我要取回几年前你就欠我的。” 

Ⅴ愣了，而已经跌坐在盥洗室的Ⅳ当即就知道快斗在说的是什么。

06

曾经那段虚假之上度过的日子里，快斗吻过克里斯的唇角。克里斯当时推开了他。  
面对失落又惊慌的少年，克里斯藏着情愫的心禁不住一软，回了对方一个额前吻，允诺之后的一切要等快斗长大。

阴暗的小房间，窗口的植物上刚浇过水，泥土上的苔藓毛茸茸的正挂着水珠，在日光下的一切秩序井然——父亲要求过他们，即使落魄也不可以放纵，所以克里斯狭小的单人宿舍种即使只是一株小盆栽也在生机盎然的闪动着宝石般的水露。而同时，两个少年逃离从窗帘缝隙里落下的那道日光，一起缩在角落里，在黑暗和无人知晓中握着彼此的手，相互慰藉寂寞的心。他们额头抵着额头，低声交换着安抚对方的话语。光照不到的地方他们躲进去，亲吻对方的额头和脸颊，发丝被湿热喘息夹住，男孩子们亮晶晶的眼睛里藏着青涩的秘密。克里斯在那时于快斗身上寄托着自己所有关乎幸福的感情，除了懵懂的情动，还包括对弟弟们最美好的思念和爱意。

这些旖旎消息和盘托出的场景，是一场发生在酒店舒适沙发和温暖灯光下的询问。

在玉座主导的提问中，克里斯不得不仔细将Ⅳ此刻所知的陈述——反抗和沉默都无用，接受玉座的力量时他们便将灵魂和记忆全部交给了父亲，如果克里斯自己不开口，面前疯狂的小孩子便会将他珍惜的过往当廉价糖果般嚼碎后，当着Ⅲ和Ⅳ的面随意吐在他们面前的地毯上。

坦白的情景和电影里给人针刺般感觉的讯问场景不同，但Ⅳ确定，除了父亲之外，他们三个都对这看似温和的面对面感到齿冷。归来的父亲似乎热衷破坏和试探三个孩子之间的关系，他把他们拉到灯光下，强迫孩子们刺探彼此，让所有人身上的全部秘密都无所遁形，然后从中捏出只言片语定下莫须有的罪，加以羞辱和调笑来处刑。

克里斯虽然和托马斯与米歇尔分开了数年，但一个未成年的少年孤身一人居于研究机构内，终日里所见不过点头之交的同事，单调与孤独中的半大孩子能有什么污点与仇恨与周围生成呢？但这是一场“父亲”钦定下的复仇啊，他们被拉入其中的时候，玉座就不允许任何一个人还保持着白纸一张——所以硬生生折断和捏造，也要从孩子们身上找到可以用来生成污秽的材料。

克里斯和快斗之间的关系，被小小的父亲对着他修枝剪叶，强扭成憎恶的形状。

托马斯亲耳听着，在父亲一次次皮笑肉不笑的讽刺和大声嘲弄里，克里斯低眉顺眼的踩踏着自己的自尊心，将自己一遍遍地剖开，直到他描述的一切符合父亲期待的扭曲模样。他每一个关于快斗的经历都被父亲轻飘飘的贬低，优雅的讽刺捏碎少年倾注着柔软感情的过往，精美的蝴蝶标本在鞋跟欢快的踩踏中变成沉入烂泥的粉末。

萌动的恋慕暗藏在记忆中的湿润角落才能存活，干燥无菌室中的消毒液只会将他杀死。少年们化作两枚萤火虫，在只有彼此所知的夜晚溪谷里悄悄流淌成无声情歌，可玉座伸手，将克里斯抓住丢向白昼烈日之下的干涸地，于是只剩下一具干瘪的虫尸落地。细弱的少年情愫于暴晒的第一秒就已仰躺着死去。

那场询问是暖灯光下一场动作温柔的谋杀和分尸。

长兄自己动手将自己的动脉和气管都剖开，让血红色的秘密与家人间最后本应保持的信赖和隐私一起在毛绒地毯上流淌成一滩令人难堪的污秽。玉座亲自抛出的一个个问题像是解剖刀，让克里斯的隐私和过往无所遁形。他被剔肉削骨，最终只有用于复仇的Ⅴ被允许保留，钉在画框里摆成父亲赞许的模样。至于眼泪、尊严、羞耻心和苦楚，全部和血与皮肤都放进绞肉机打碎后随手冲进下水道。

Ⅴ在陈述到最后时已面无表情，Ⅲ在玉座和大哥都看不到的角度颤抖着握着Ⅳ的手。而Ⅳ自己感到呼吸困难——他不平于兄长被迫承受任人品评隐私的羞辱，又惊怒于在他看不到的地方，克里斯已经与仇人的儿子有着千丝万缕的纠缠。

“哈。学术不端和师生恋情，真正会摧毁一个指导者的唯二而已。看来，我把你唤走得足够及时，还维护了你身为导师的最后名誉。”玉座满意的看着克里斯在灯光下完成这场盛大的精神自杀，最后手指点着自己的颧骨如此总结。

是啊，幸运的是，摧毁指导者的没有来到克里斯就已出逃。不幸的是，他萌动的感情和混合着性欲的青涩都一起被雨夜消融。

而现在，大雨里快斗追过来，要克里斯兑现那张带着血古老的支票。

07

“我不问你昨晚。我只要了结过去。”快斗毫不客气的扯开克里斯的礼服，用牙齿撕扯衬衫的扣子让他的声音含混不清。

“你也有残存的幻想留在我这吧，这是你最后能取回去的机会。就现在。今晚过后，我会抱着杀了你的觉悟的。”

快斗跨在克里斯身上，俯视着因为催情药物作用在毛毯上喘息蹭动的男人。药物的作用很难抗拒，但是克里斯显然不打算顺服，他侧过头不看快斗，却被快斗慢条斯理地拨开脸侧被汗水打湿的头发后，直直捉住目光。

“你恨我这么做吗？克里斯。我记得你的表情，你就和你走的时候一样的眼神。”他俯身下去吻他，动作轻柔仿佛是真正的情人之间在亲昵。

亲吻中他一手沿着克里斯打开的衬衫向下，抚摸银发男人腹肌和腰侧，之后动手去拆开对方的腰带和拉链。

“恨的话就在现在弄疼我。过了今晚你绝对不会有机会，我会让你为你做的一切付出代价来。”快斗咬着克里斯的耳朵低语，同时丢掉自己的外套，“还是说，你打算为了你真正的弟弟们，用禁欲来为当年我们发生的一切做忏悔？”

房间里响起一声惊呼。快斗被克里斯抓着前襟翻身按到身下。显然，他关于兄弟的话触动了克里斯敏感的神经。

“闭嘴，别说了。”克里斯眯眼盯着他，之后吻下去堵住快斗的嘴唇。

粗暴地侵入快斗口腔的同时，克里斯的双手捉住快斗的手腕而后不容他反抗地用一手将他的双手按在头顶。之后撕扯着将对方的高领紧身衣从腹部向上推拽，抓握到腰侧和胸肌时毫不留情地在上面留下指痕。放开唇舌的时候快斗大口喘息着，随后就是低低惊叫——克里斯在他的胸口环绕着乳尖留下一枚清晰的齿痕。

“别留那么多痕迹……啊！”快斗的话没有说完，就再次叫出来。克里斯一把扯开他的裤子和底裤，直接用手抚摸着快斗的阴茎。

药物影响了克里斯的耐心，在草草照顾过快斗的阴茎，看着性器已经挺立之后，银发男人便不再继续。他喘息着往下探去，下一秒他的手指很轻易就进入了后穴一个指节。他一愣，扭曲去看快斗的表情。此刻快斗的双手都被他捉着手腕按在头顶，但少年还是偏过头用手肘尽可能挡住了脸。男人又试探着将一根手指伸进去，被后穴轻易的吞没，被进入的人从肌肉和呼吸上看似乎并没有任何不适。

“你……自己做过准备了？”

“……安全套在腰包里。”答非所问，但也没有否定。

克里斯看了他一眼，然后放开快斗的双手去取安全套。他再回来时看到快斗仰躺着，单手挡住自己的眼睛。他喘息着，感到克里斯回来之后低声开口：“你不用再问我了。我也不会回答你。我们现在用不着温柔。”

他把眼睛微微露出来一点：“反正我们也不是什么温柔的关系了。”

克里斯扯开他的手，抓着一只手腕按在毛毯上，而后另一手按住他的腰进入他体内。快斗用没被禁锢的手捂住自己的嘴，忍耐着进入时的疼痛和不适。克里斯感到自己的身体在药物作用之下几乎难以忍耐，中途几次急躁起来，不由自主地想彻底粗暴的一口气进入。而他最终深呼吸着忍耐住，慢慢推进，等到完全进入时，他抬头看快斗。汗水从身下人的脸上不断下落，他的腰侧也被自己的手指按上了鲜明的指痕。快斗在他身下压抑着喘息和呻吟，肢体在随着呼吸在轻轻颤抖。

而原本被克里斯扣住手腕的手悄然越狱，此刻原本的囚犯正和典狱长十指相扣。

克里斯没有再看，也没有甩开。他沉下身体在快斗身上开始抽插，水声很快在房间里低低的响起。

“啊！嗯……”快斗的呻吟声和克里斯的喘息声贴着地面交缠着扩散，混乱的节奏并不比主人之间的纠缠好多少。

无论是药物还是刻意踩痛脚挑衅，克里斯都能明白是为什么。快斗在试图制造粗暴的性爱——因为他们都知道，彼此已经被扭曲成了何种见不得光的模样，并且无法回头。所以不要温情脉脉的交缠，只有彼此撕扯甚至互相惩罚，让交媾充满疼痛和冲突，才是污浊不堪的灵魂配得到的感受。

快斗想要克里斯粗暴，想从他身上得到疼痛作为给自己的惩罚。

“快一点……”快斗喘息着开口。

克里斯却抬手捂住他的嘴，然后依旧按照自己原有的节奏进入他体内，不理会快斗挣扎着抓他的小臂，也听任他被压抑着的呻吟和叫声占据口腔。

克里斯没有让快斗如愿以偿。

他抽插的动作又深又重，但是尽己所能的轻柔小心。进入快斗体内时的动作非常慢，进入后又抵着敏感带来回研磨。柔软的内里被一寸寸的试探着撑开，又被仔细和缓慢的逐一取悦。快斗后穴的内壁不受控制的攀上入侵的阴茎，不顾主人渴望疼痛和惩罚的意愿，只将似乎永无穷尽的享受不断传递到快斗的四肢百骸。后穴之内的润滑剂和体液在被进犯时发出水声，被男人阴茎的进犯节奏掌控着的声响带着下身的情欲，不停地舔舐着少年的耳廓。

温柔又绵绵不绝的舒缓快感在身体上流淌，缓缓啃噬着快斗的脊椎和大脑，这是漫长的温吞快感酷刑。但在快斗的神智快要耐不住欲望而出离时，又会被克里斯恰到好处的顶撞拉回。阴茎转换角度顶入中会蹭动着他的穴口和内壁，缓缓刺激他自己都未知的脆弱点。这几度将快斗刺激到受不住快感想蹭动身体躲开来缓解，却会在刚有所动作时就被克里斯沉下腰部追上，被结实的顶撞和碾磨敏感带带来的快感卸掉所有用于反抗的力量。

生理性的眼泪模糊了快斗的视线，但他依旧能透过泪光看见克里斯的蓝眼睛。

目光相对的一瞬间，克里斯拉开了他的大腿顶得更重。深处没被刺激过的地方突然被狠狠入侵，快斗忍不住摇头要想尖叫出声。

“嘘……玉座和Ⅳ就在楼下。”克里斯贴着他的耳朵低声说，“你不想被他们知道，我们在做什么吧？”

这就是对快斗开头的挑衅以牙还牙的戏谑了。快斗被捂住嘴无法发声，但是他侧眼瞪了克里斯一眼，即刻银发男人就感觉到身下包裹自己阴茎的内壁猛然收紧，几乎将他的性器挤压到无法动作。快斗被他侵犯着、掌控着，却仍未顺服。但这不就是他们想要的吗？能够互相彼此折磨，彼此消解，彼此争斗的性爱，远不止伴着痛楚的交合才能做到。

克里斯眯起眼，松开捂住快斗嘴的手，随后他们相拥，快斗的手环绕在他的颈后。

“疼的话就咬我。”克里斯在动起腰之前轻吻他的唇。

水声在房间里再度密集的落下。克里斯揽紧快斗的腰，让他的小腹贴上自己的。交合的部分能感觉到快斗的温度和搏动，快斗已经快到极限了，克里斯知道。他能明白快斗身体的反应诉说着什么，即使多年未见，肌肉紧绷的含义，喘息节奏的倾诉，他依旧本能的记得。

当年那些在决斗场上通过神色和状态推测对手思路的技巧，竟被用在床笫之间，甚至还是用于彼此，一切简直是情理之中又匪夷所思。

射出来的时候快斗咬着克里斯的肩膀阻拦自己出声。被充分刺激的后穴在高潮中绞紧男人的性器，让克里斯也忍不住呻吟。他们拥抱了一会儿，之后他慢慢退出快斗的身体，润滑剂顺着他的阴茎滑下来滴落在白色的人造毛皮上，他身下人的快斗仰躺着，后穴里刚刚高潮时从安全套中溢出的精液混着润滑剂缓缓滑落，打湿少年下身处的一小块毛毯。

他们安静地在接吻中平复喘息。

“玉座……会知道吗？”

“不会。”

他们躺在一起，在白色的毛毯上赤身裸体的拥抱着对方，闭眼享受着亲吻。

可他们不知道，就在一门之隔，有看到了一切的Ⅳ。

08

小小的门缝好像一个取景诡异的长条荧幕。Ⅳ跌坐在地上目瞪口呆的看着眼前的一切——他们倒在毛毯上之后，他的位置正好能看到那一小块交叠的腰腹。他看清快斗的腰部在性欲中颤抖，他哥哥的长发垂下来落在两人身侧。Ⅴ进入快斗的身体时他们紧贴的皮肤和不安地抓握着地毯的手，交叠的小腹和被夹在中间的快斗的阴茎，少年的大腿夹住他兄长腰部时绷紧的肌肉，粗暴抓住彼此时留在身上的指痕如何形成……

在小小的荧幕里演出着一出混乱又真切的情色电影。

Ⅳ在震惊中失去了逃离的能力。

09

克里斯在喘息平复后安静的看着快斗，快斗也静静凝视他。短暂地沉默后，快斗终于开口：“所以……为什么做那些事？”

克里斯抚摸他的脸颊，避开他的眼神和问题，然后低头用吻堵住快斗的嘴。他身下的人似乎因为疲劳疏于戒备了。在亲吻结束再睁开眼时，才发觉自己已经被转成了俯卧在毯子上的姿势，并且被克里斯牢牢按住后颈。

“不要再来，快斗。”快斗睁大眼睛，但不等他看清，就被扯开大腿再次侵入。

比起上次从撕咬滑入交媾的性爱，这一次就是半强迫的交合。本来一轮性交后已经疲劳的快斗被强迫着进行下一次，不容拒绝和逃脱。克里斯居高临下按着他，探身下去用自己的胸膛与快斗的后背亲密地相贴，同时捂住他的嘴，不让他回头也不让他出声。

后穴里上一次高潮过后的反应还未平息，短时间内再度被再次进入引起的剧烈快感让快斗难以承受。他在克里斯身下蹭动身体想要逃脱，却根本无法逃开粗暴的进犯。试图减弱刺激的躲闪换来的是毫不留情地连续侵入，越是想避开的位置越会被抱住腰来回从内部摩擦。克里斯显然在第一轮过后已经记住了他的敏感带，快斗试图反抗的动作大量被扼杀于对方将性器退出一部分，用头部顶住他前列腺和穴口敏感带的蹭动。快斗的挣扎在着情景之下，已经成了一种渴求更多粗暴对待的邀请举动。最后随着体力不支，他只能被动接受着对方的阴茎侵入身体，甚至借着背后进入的姿势，比上一次更深入和紧密地占有他。

快斗也完全无法叫出来了，克里斯捂住他的嘴抑制他因为快感而发出的尖叫。在交合的末尾他只能发出支离破碎的细小呜咽，甚至都盖不过他下身被肆意抽插时发出的水声。

快斗的手指在抗拒中毫不留情地在克里斯的小臂上留下抓痕，他在快感中被模糊了反射神经，根本不知道下手轻重，到第二次高潮结束后，他胡乱抓握中还扯断了克里斯一缕银发。少年模模糊糊意识到他被轻柔的放回毛毯上，克里斯缓缓退出他身体时，他的后穴最后因为退出时的蹭动和摩擦感受到的零星快感。

第二次的性爱和最后的高潮激烈到让快斗几乎失去了知觉，体力也彻底见底。

他听着克里斯的声音隐隐约约传来，问他你房间的位置后来有换过吗？然后是我悄悄送你回去之类的话。快斗想说什么，但是他感觉到自己的眼皮累到无法再睁开了。在最后的意识里，他感觉到克里斯轻轻将一根手指停在他嘴上做“安静”的手指。

“别担心，我不会现在对阳斗做什么。”

短暂的沉默后，克里斯靠近他：“我也绝不会为阳斗的事情向你道歉。”

快斗无法对此回应，他彻底陷入沉睡。

看着眼前的快斗昏睡过去。克里斯给对方盖好身体后俯身抵着他的额头，喃喃自语：“你是清楚我曾把你当作兄弟，才执意要和我做爱吗？你做到了，你摧毁了我过去最惦念的情愫。今后，我将再无法再心无波澜的以兄弟看你……”

克里斯看着快斗，闭上眼从对方的眼睑一直亲吻到嘴唇。

10

Ⅳ震惊到无法出声，直到一门之隔的长兄披上衣服开始准备给快斗拿湿毛巾清理身体，Ⅳ才惊慌失措的手脚并用从盥洗室逃离。

Ⅴ和快斗第二次做爱的时候，因为姿势的变化他们的朝向恰好转到了盥洗室的方向，因此Ⅳ能清楚地看到快斗和克里斯结合中的脸。又因为从背后进入的关系，他也能看到他们结合的位置交缠得如何粗暴和紧密。眼前景象豢养刺激感化作一条蛇，隔空从对面房间爬入Ⅳ体内，让他毛骨悚然又手足无措。

Ⅳ又清晰地知道他并没有在享受窥视兄长性欲这件事。比起快感，他更直接地能感受到两人间撕扯的感情——克里斯深知歉意无用，他们全家都是该下地狱的人，所以他不会乞求原谅，也因为真正的原谅，他们三兄弟根本无一能承受得起；快斗也下手决绝，他明白对阿克雷德家的孩子而言，失去兄弟始终是剜向心口的一刀，即使是没有血缘关系的，所以才会握着克里斯的手向自己刺下去，用情欲和自己作为利剑穿透对方的胸膛。

但他毫不同情，谁都不！他此刻又想吐又有想要把一切都吞下去的饥饿感。他脑子里仿佛有两头喝得烂醉的大象在跳舞，他想将自己斩首又想世界即刻灭亡才好。他能控制自己轻手轻脚爬回房间落锁已经耗尽了全部力气和理智，所以下一秒他撞翻了花瓶，紧接着他倒在床上听它粉碎的声音。

撞翻了花瓶的声音一定让Ⅴ听到了。Ⅳ在喘息中想着，他将自己的被子拉过来盖过头。他混乱到没办法现在和Ⅴ脸对脸，绝对不行。

Ⅴ果然在几十秒后就推开了他的房门。

他的哥哥来看他了，而他背对着兄长盖住自己的头。Ⅴ的声音听来没有异常，关心他是不是不舒服的口气甚至比平常还要温柔。可Ⅳ只有在被子下咬牙才能保持自己正常发声——他想要质问又想要怒吼，但是又不想和曾经的父亲一样做出让家人难堪的对隐私质问，只好在敷衍应答哥哥的安慰后，就开始沉默。Ⅴ尝试着把他盖在头上的被子扯开，几次僵持后最终是放弃了。

Ⅴ低低叹了口气：“Ⅲ马上就回来了，先让他照看你一会儿。我……有事，要先出去一下。” 

随后他一言不发地离开了。Ⅳ知道他要干什么，他要把陷入昏睡的快斗亲自送回去。被子下面的Ⅳ此刻感到牙齿快要咬碎，又觉得眼眶发酸。

就算已经决定要亲手捏死金丝雀，在动手到来的前一刻，都依旧要小心翼翼的将鸟儿放回笼子，甚至不惜亲自涉险也要如此。这就是即将亲手捏碎心爱之物人的情态吗？可恨，可悲，又可怜。可是他此刻觉得自己想大笑——还有什么比在复仇达成的前夕，亲眼目睹了哥哥的和仇人儿子的性爱更可笑的事情呐？只有目睹了却一个字也不能吐露了吧。

因为，已经不存在会听他说话的人了。他的血亲们早已互相不信，他曾经的朋友也早被他亲手推下深渊。

Ⅲ回来得很快，他回来时Ⅳ还蒙在被子里。水红色头发的男孩没有像哥哥那样试图扯开他，他坐在Ⅳ床上，隔着被子抱住了他。Ⅲ的少年音隔着织物和棉絮传来，声音低低的。他久违的喊他托马斯哥哥——原本的名字已经被玉座明令禁止使用了许久。

“托马斯哥哥，我啊……明天要和一个很重要的人正式见面，或许……要花很久很久才会回来。所以今天，就想和哥哥多黏一会儿。可以吗？”他拍拍托马斯和被子，等着回答。

短暂的安静过后，托马斯扔掉被子，一把将自己的弟弟压下去。米歇尔•阿克雷德漂亮的绿眼睛看着他，表情从惊讶转向欣慰：“看来，想撒娇的不止我一个。”

他向哥哥伸开双手，笑着眨眼：“来吧，托马斯哥哥。”

托马斯避开他的双手，探身吻下去，对着米歇尔的嘴唇。

他闭上眼感受着米歇尔嘴唇的湿润柔软，感觉脑内一片混乱和迷茫。他自己都说不准为什么要这么做，不是想寻求刺激或渴望试探禁忌，那或许是对哥哥的报复？又或许是对安慰的渴求，再或者只是为了证明兄弟之间做什么都可以？

他会吓到的吧？托马斯错乱地抓住一个念头，他的脑子里还是一团乱麻呢。米歇尔还是个小孩子，他会哭吗？我该道歉吧……

米歇尔拥抱了他，微笑着仰起头吻托马斯的额头，仿佛刚刚的双唇相触就是一次普通的亲密拥抱。

托马斯看着他，弟弟柔顺的笑容里，眉眼间残存着早已与他们作别的另一个十五岁血亲的影子。他咬咬嘴唇，最终收起一身带着不甘的尖刺，俯身下去抱着弟弟，把头埋在对方的颈窝里。

我绝不会放手自己的兄弟，无论他们对谁有着怎样的渴望，都只有我们才是被血缘联系起来的人们。所以，恋人也好，朋友也好，仇敌和棋子也罢，什么都不能夺走我的家人。我不会放手的。

“闹完了就去洗漱……还是小家伙的人就要早点睡，明天还要早起。”他闭着眼睛嘟哝，掩盖自己的哑嗓子和浓厚的鼻音。米歇尔用脸颊蹭蹭他的发顶，回抱了他。

11

第二天傍晚，Ⅲ陷入沉睡。而Ⅳ赶到时，没能见到弟弟最后一面。

Ⅳ在明亮的客厅里暴怒着对着Ⅴ发火，指责他为什么不阻拦Ⅲ，又为什么没有及时通知他。Ⅳ感到自己在以此生从未有过的歇斯底里大喊大叫，毫无教养地砸碎茶具和花瓶，套房的半个客厅在他的怒吼中化作一片狼藉。

“你和快斗抱在一起的时候是不是把脑浆都射干了！你他妈心里还有自己的弟弟吗！”

话音刚落，Ⅴ站起来快步走到他身前。他的哥哥沉着脸屏息盯着他，Ⅳ这才意识到自己说太过了。Ⅲ沉睡这件事上长兄的情感纠葛始终与其无关，是自己因为无能为力而迁怒了他。但是Ⅳ说不出任何形式的对不起。

“不准这样粗俗的说话。现在，去给Ⅲ擦身体，玉座还没来得及做。我去准备温水。” Ⅴ丢下一句话转身离开。

“是的，语言理应始终保持得体，Ⅳ。”

玉座的声音冷不丁响起来，小个子的男孩幽灵一样出现在他的背后，Ⅳ心里一冷——他们刚刚的话已经被听到了，而他盛怒之下说漏嘴的东西，可能会让玉座将Ⅴ直接当做叛徒除掉。

“嘛……他也不是冷漠无情。每个人对痛苦和悲伤的表达都有自己的方式，Ⅴ只是更冷静自制而已，Ⅳ。”玉座从他身边走过，“别为他担心，我对Ⅴ做过什么上……知道的远比你认为的要多得多。一切都在我预料之中。现在，你只要做好你自己的事就好。比如，再见到快斗的时候，不要再被蝼蚁一样踩在脚下什么的。”

小个子男孩留下一声嗤笑，消失在走廊尽头。

他听见大厅里又传来一记瓷器粉碎的声音。

Ⅳ踩过一地狼藉，转过身去给弟弟擦拭身体。他接过毛巾后，兄长低头帮Ⅲ把手臂露出来，Ⅳ在等待中手指无意间碰到克里斯垂下来的一缕银发。

他感觉到潮湿。

他禁不住抬头看着哥哥的侧脸——阿克雷德家的长子行事体面细腻，不会因为准备温水和毛巾弄湿自己的衣物和头发。Ⅳ余光仔细打量他，除了脸侧的头发还有残存的湿润感，看得到他的眼眶微微发红。

Ⅳ移开了目光，决定今天不再和兄长吵架。他低头安安静静完成擦拭，最后犹豫是否要说一两句软话时，Ⅴ对他叮嘱了“早点睡”就转过身带着水和毛巾径自离开。

房间里恢复了安静。Ⅳ坐在床边，低头抵着Ⅲ的额头，嘴唇颤动了几次。他知道自己在说：对不起。

可是房间里能作听众的，已经一个都没有了。

12

后来复赛的前夜祭那晚，只有玉座带着Ⅳ返程。

玉座也知道Ⅴ今晚不会回来，甚至他还知道Ⅴ在哪。但是他默许了。

回到酒店后，他反而是意犹未尽地把Ⅳ叫到温室里，在一片星空和温室里暖黄色灯光下，让Ⅳ在深夜陪着自己喝茶。

玉座似乎很高兴，像个真正的小孩子那样说个不停，在Ⅳ听得昏昏欲睡时，他突然话锋一转：“你知道Ⅴ今晚在哪里吧？不如说，Ⅴ斯和快斗曾经在二楼做爱的时候，你也听到了吧，Ⅳ？”

Ⅳ打了个冷颤。他没想到玉座会知道，更想不到他会在此时提起。一场主角不在现场的秘密解剖，他的变成怪物的父亲邀请着他，强迫他一起分享兄长的血肉。

“Ⅳ，你听到了什么？或者说……当时你看到了什么？”

“我不知道。”他咬牙，抬起头，“而且我也不想说这种事，无聊。”

“嘿……果然是兄弟情嘛？这时候还知道维护哥哥。”

“我没有！我根本不在乎他和谁操在一起——”

“你真是可爱的小家伙呢，Ⅳ。”对Ⅳ的反应，玉座没有动怒，反而像是在看小仓鼠龇牙咧嘴示威一样，发出欣赏和被取悦的笑声。

“快斗啊……比起可怜的士兵，更是在温室里的笼子中疲于歌唱的金丝雀。克里斯也是被玻璃迷惑了感知，分不出自己身处天空还是温室的鸟。他们早被安排好了前路，可牺牲者们对操偶师的存在浑然不觉，连已经被洞悉了心底卑微又可怜的秘密都一无所知。”

被安排好了所见所知，被注定下了最终的结局。在用纸和灯光早就的虚假舞台上，演绎者们不由自主地沿着看不见的剧本一路飞奔，却在途中落下真正的泪。

“就别去打扰他了，Ⅳ。”玉座对他眨眨眼睛，“或者说，给失落的小家伙一点自己的空间，是仁慈的胜利者和主宰者应做的。”

Ⅳ感觉自己七上八下又哑口无言。

13

Ⅴ直到第二天一早才返回酒店。Ⅳ和他在走廊上擦身而过，他知道他昨晚又做爱了，和快斗。他的兄长身上残留着情欲的味道，托马斯曾近距离亲眼目睹过Ⅴ的性欲，所以只是错身他就察觉得出痕迹。

他看着克里斯的背影，有些木然。他自己一晚上没怎么睡好，几小时后就要出发，可现在他脑子里响起玉座昨晚最后那些有一搭没一搭的话。

——快斗尚能在克里斯的给予的煎熬里呼出痛，克里斯还拥有在快斗的诘问下露出难看表情的机会。他们互相撕扯，也折磨中彼此抚慰。而这也是最好的养料，现在纠缠得越紧，摔下去的时候就会越狠越重，这再好不过了。菲卡的儿子，当然值得一个被狠狠撕裂的结局。

玉座笑着说这些话的。Ⅳ知道玉座不在乎Ⅴ在这之后会怎么样，或者说，明知快斗摔死后Ⅴ会随之崩溃，对他的决定也毫无影响。

卷刃的刀，丢掉就好了。他的父亲在复仇开始时就语气轻快的说着，不能让我满足的话，你们与其他人便也无异了。

——你是恨他的。他夺走了你的兄长，从十五岁的光阴里，就将他长兄的一部分与家族永远分割。而在所谓的家族已经不存在的现在，快斗依旧保有克里斯身上名为长兄和温情的完好。你恨快斗，因为他触碰了你认为注定只属于自己的东西——家人。

是的，快斗。我同情过你，恨着你，也嫉妒你。所以敌对和抹杀，是我给你的最公正的判罚。

但是Ⅳ与快斗此刻并不同。他的幼弟已经沉睡，长兄注定沉默，父亲被丢在了异世界的不知名角落——托马斯•阿克雷德已经失去了最后可以作为人类感知伤害和慰藉的所有角落。

——可怜吗？在破灭的旋涡里做最后挣扎的样子。怎么？Ⅳ，你这个表情，是觉得自己也一样吗。

——啧，闭嘴吧，我不一样！

Ⅳ甩了甩头，大步走出去，准备出发。他路过温室时不由自主地停下脚步，他看见华美的鸟笼里，仅剩的那只金丝雀在笼中沉默的投下一个侧影。

但Ⅳ不知道，玉座正看着他，看着他经历的一切。

不，Ⅳ，你和他们是一样的。小个子的男孩偏头看着那个孩子转身进入温室，笑了。我啊，剥夺了你的友情，自尊，最后又让你亲眼目睹兄弟的分道扬镳。

骄傲，在赛事中陷害对手时便已经粉碎；自尊，以达成父亲的期望为名沾染卑劣的任务后开始蒙尘；形影不离的弟弟在你犹豫是否继续前行的瞬间倒下去，成为最响亮的丧钟和冲锋号。目睹兄长与仇人的儿子交缠得密不可分的那一刻，血缘最后的信赖感被碾碎，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草从天而降。

所以，众叛亲离之后，你还能渴望谁呢？你的感情和期盼无处可去了。即使充满怀疑，充满不甘，接下来你能渴望的也无法改变——仅有“父亲”残像，是你最后和唯一神明。

这世界上呀，可以如意操控自己的孩子的父亲不止菲卡一人。对孩子的了解上，拜隆远胜过菲卡百倍。

你同情金丝雀此生注定居于笼中，却不明白，他们飞得出笼子，也只能在温室里苟活。你自以为自己与金丝雀不同，实际上，你只不过是活在玻璃屏障里的另一只鸟罢了。囚徒与囚徒只有锁链长短和牢笼大小的区别，除此无谓差异。囚室加身的你们，都永远得不到自由和真正的天空。

拜隆曾引以为傲的幼狮啊，就让我把你运用到极致吧——我能预言哦，你被斩首前最后的怒吼和乞求，都会在我的安排下如期发出。

你是我安排好的最佳演员，也是最单纯和愚蠢的那个——已经没有回头路却不自知，甚至觉得自己还有资格对他人释放廉价的同情。

14

日光下的天空凝结成一块没有边界的通透蓝色固体。天气好极了。

“准备出发吧。”玉座下达了最后命令。

Ⅳ回头：Ⅲ沉睡的房间门紧闭着，克里斯从远处缓缓走来。他又抬头，天空上一只鸟也没有。

他转身，跟上玉座的脚步去迎接自己最后的命运。

Ⅳ始终不知道，自己打开笼门之后，那只金丝雀飞出去没有。

-END-


End file.
